Sweet creamy coffee
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: [One-shot] Une petite scène de la vie quotidienne entre Harry et Draco. De la douceur, du fluff et de la romance de Noël. Slash HP/DM


**Titre** : Sweet creamy coffee

 **Auteur** : Myfanwy

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Pairing** : Harry/Draco

 **Genre** : instant mignon ?

 **Note** : écrite pour la Tea Box 2018 du fanzine Pandora.

Camille m'a demandé il y a quelques temps déjà une fanfiction pour sa Tea Box. J'en ai donc écrit une mais, malheureusement, elle s'est emballée et est devenus un monstre de déjà plus de 22 pages à l'heure actuelle. Impossible donc de la proposer en format papier pour une box… J'ai donc recommencé, en me surveillant cette fois pour ne pas faire trop long. Un comble quand on sait le nombre de fois où j'ai lutté pour atteindre des quotas de mots minimum. J'espère en tout cas que ce petit moment de douceur vous plaira.

Joyeux Noël :)

* * *

 **Sweet creamy coffee**

Draco Malfoy commençait doucement à se réveiller et à sortir des limbes du sommeil. Durant la nuit, le drap avait glissé, ne couvrant plus grand chose de sa nudité et le froid le fit frissonner. Il remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton et s'étira tel un chat. Il grimaça légèrement de douleur tant son corps était courbaturé. La nuit avait était agitée, mais des plus délicieuse. Il ne regrettait absolument rien. Enfin, il ne dirait peut être pas cela quand il aurait à s'asseoir sur une chaise, mais pour le moment, il était bien et tout était absolument parfait. Il avait passé la nuit chez son petit-ami (par Merlin, son _PETIT-AMI_ , il avait encore du mal à réaliser) et ils avaient fêté dignement le réveillon de Noël. Champagne, dîner aux chandelles et, bien sûr, séance de sexe torride. Il entendit le bruit de la machine à café dans le salon et, à regret, décida de sortir de son cocon. Il enfila un boxer, attrapa une chemise qui trainait au sol et l'enfila rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce direction la cuisine.

-Enfin levée marmotte?

-J'ai eu une nuit agitée, répondit Draco en s'asseyant avec précaution sur un tabouret haut devant le comptoir de la cuisine.

Malgré la douceur du mouvement, il ne put s'empêcher de tout de même grimacer. En effet, la nuit avait VRAIMENT, été agitée et une partie de son anatomie hurlait encore de douleur. Il essaya de trouver une position plus confortable et laissa son regard errer sur le reste de la pièce. Il avisa d'énormes sacs entassés dans le salon.

-Harry, c'est quoi tout ce bazar? Tu avais l'intention de déménager et de disparaître avant mon réveil?

-Idiot, dit Harry en lui tendant son café.

Draco le remercia d'un sourire et huma ce délicieux nectar qu'il s'était mis à apprécier depuis qu'il sortait avec le brun. Il n'aimait que le café que lui préparait Harry. Enfin le sien et celui du Starbucks. C'est là que Draco avait eu le coup de foudre pour le café. Enfin, café… Un peu de café noyé sous une couche épaisse de caramel, de crème fouettée et d'une pointe de cannelle. C'est dans cette chaîne de café que Harry l'avait emmené lors de leur deuxième rendez-vous. D'abord perplexe, Draco s'était laissé trainer dans cette enseigne moldue en protestant, pour la forme, mais tout de même curieux. Il ne buvait jamais de café. Il n'y en avait d'ailleurs jamais eu chez lui, ses parents ne buvaient que du thé. Il s'était retrouvé un peu perdu au moment de commander. Il avait donc dit au jeune homme au comptoir qu'il ne savait pas quoi prendre. Y voyant peut-être une opportunité, le jeune serveur, qui avait l'air de trouver Draco parfaitement à son goût, lui avait conseillé, avec un sourire charmeur, de prendre leur boisson du moment : le "S _weet creamy coffee"_. Une base de café avec de la crème fouettée, beaucoup de sucre et de caramel, du chocolat, et de la cannelle. Les yeux de Draco s'étaient mis à briller et l'employé lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Quand Draco récupéra sa boisson, le serveur lui remit un papier avec son numéro de téléphone et lui murmura un " _appelle-moi_ ". Harry qui au début n'avait pas fait très attention, avait senti la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il rêvait ou bien cet abruti était en train de draguer son mec devant lui? Bon ce n'était pas encore " _vraiment_ " son mec, mais c'était en cours! Il récupéra donc le bout de papier et le rendit à l'autre homme avec un regard noir accompagné d'un " _il n'en aura pas besoin_ ", avant d'entraîner Draco à l'autre bout du café. Inutile de préciser qu'ils n'étaient plus jamais retournés là-bas. Depuis, Harry se faisait un devoir de lui préparer le meilleur " _Sweet creamy coffee_ " le matin chaque fois qu'il passait la nuit chez lui.

-Tu vas me dire ce que tu mijotes Potter ou je vais encore devoir utiliser la Legilimancie?, menaça Draco.

C'était une fâcheuse habitude que Draco avait prise. La première fois qu'il l'avait utilisé sur Harry, c'était un accident. C'était juste avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. C'était même, d'une certaine façon, le déclencheur de leur relation. Ils travaillaient ensemble au ministère depuis deux ans. Passé les premiers mois où ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés, avaient fait exploser une partie de la salle des archives et en étaient même venus aux mains façon moldue en plein milieu de la cafétéria, ils avaient fini par s'entendre. Par très bien s'entendre, même, au point de faire des choses ensemble en dehors des heures de travail, comme aller boire un verre ou sortir voler. A cela près que, du jour au lendemain, Harry s'était mis à fuir Draco. Il ne le croisait presque plus, changeait de partenaire pour les missions et ne répondait à aucun de ses messages. Draco avait mis deux semaines à le coincer, mais non d'un serpent à sonnette, il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire. Ils s'étaient disputés comme au début de leur collaboration, ils avaient crié, cassé des choses jusqu'à ce que, à bout de nerfs elle aussi, la magie de Draco ne prenne le dessus et pratique la Legilimancie sur le pire des Occlumens, Harry Potter. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit à Draco pour prendre une teinte rouge soutenue. Harry Potter fantasmait totalement sur lui, et pas qu'un peu d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Le brun ne le laissait pas non plus vraiment indifférent. Il lissa donc ses vêtements pour se donner contenance et lui lança juste avant de sortir " _tes idées sont intéressantes Potter. Tu devrais m'inviter à dîner pour voir ce qu'on peut en faire…"._

-J'ai appris à apprécier quand tu le fais, tu sais, lui glissa Harry en venant près de lui.

Draco se servait maintenant régulièrement, et sans honte aucune, de son pouvoir de Legilimens sur Harry. Parfois pour lui soutirer des informations. D'autres fois, il se servait de son don lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour pour lui faire partager son plaisir. Harry perdait complètement la tête dans ces moments-là tant il était ivre de plaisir. Cette nuit encore, alors que le brun était enfoui au plus profond de lui, Draco avait utilisé son pouvoir pour lui transmettre le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que les coups de reins d'Harry atteignaient sa prostate. Le brun avait alors semblé en transe, sa magie les avaient entouré et Draco avait eu un orgasme tellement puissant qu'il s'était évanoui. Harry en avait d'ailleurs était particulièrement fier.

-Pour en revenir à tout ça, dit Harry en montrant le désordre dans le salon, j'ai sorti quelques petites choses que j'ai achetées dans la semaine. Avec le boulot, j'ai raté quelque chose d'important. Tu ne remarques pas?

Draco le regarda perplexe et chercha sans arriver comprendre. Harry l'éclaira au bout d'un moment.

-L'arbre de Noël, il n'y en a pas… J'ai toujours voulu avoir un sapin à Noël. Je pensais avoir le temps d'aller en couper un dans le jardin avant que tu ne te lèves.

-Tu comptais avoir fini aussi toute la décoration avant que je n'émerge? Je ne dors tout de même pas autant, s'indigna Draco.

-Oh si, tu aimes dormir petite marmotte. Enfin, là, je suis pour beaucoup à ton épuisement, dit Harry avec un sourire très, très fier de lui.

C'était reparti… Draco leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme. Il allait en entendre parler encore longtemps de cet évanouissement orgasmique. Il fit un regard colère à Harry, même s'il espérait vraiment avoir encore beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres orgasmes de ce genre.

-Non, je voulais juste installer l'arbre. En fait… J'aimerai beaucoup que nous le décorions ensemble, dit Harry mal à l'aise.

-Tu veux qu'on décore ensemble un arbre? dit Draco, perplexe. Pourquoi, c'est étrange?

Dans un premier temps Harry se sentit rejeté, avant qu'il ne se rappelle, une fois encore, que Draco et lui avaient grandi dans des milieux totalement différents et avec des traditions qui n'avaient rien en commun.

-Tu n'as jamais décoré de sapin, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, au manoir c'était les elfes qui se chargeaient de la décoration de Noël. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? dit Draco doucement.

Avec le temps, il avait appris à détecter quand il allait trop loin ou quand il disait ou faisait quelque chose qui blessait vraiment Harry. Ils étaient conscients de leurs différences d'éducation, de culture et de tradition. Les premiers temps, leurs disputes étaient en partie liées à cet écart entre eux. Ils avaient donc décidé de ne pas laisser traîner une situation ambiguë et en parlaient immédiatement lorsque l'un ou l'autre ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

-C'est une tradition dans les familles moldues. On décore la maison et le sapin ensemble, en famille. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu le faire étant enfant, alors comme c'est mon premier Noël ici, je me suis dit que peut-être…, dit-il dans un souffle.

Draco lui donna un tendre baiser pour l'apaiser avant de brusquement se lever.

-Aller, va donc nous couper un bel arbre pendant que je vais prendre une douche. Ensuite, on s'occupe de la décoration, dit Draco en sortant de la pièce et ne voyant pas le sourire ému d'Harry.

Sous le jet brûlant de la douche, Draco se dit que les moldues avaient tout de même de drôles de traditions. Harry lui expliquait beaucoup de choses dont la majorité le laissait perplexe, la plupart du temps.

Il finissait d'enfiler un t-shirt quand il entendit la porte d'entrée

-C'est MOIIII, lui hurla Harry du couloir.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui lancer une réplique de son cru. Là-dessus aussi, il essayait de faire des efforts, mais là, tout de même… Bien évidemment que c'était lui! Ils étaient seuls dans la grande maison de Potter. Qui voulait-il que ce soit d'autre alors qu'il venait de sortir dans le jardin…

Il se décida à rejoindre le brun dans le salon. Cet arbre était gigantesque! Ils allaient en avoir pour des heures. Draco s'approcha pour fouiller dans les différents sacs.

-Potter! Peut-on savoir pourquoi il n'y a que du bleu et de l'argent ?! Ni toi ni moi n'étions à Serdaigle que je sache! C'est quoi tout ça? Par Salazar mais tu as acheté combien de trucs?! râla Draco.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'y avait bien que son petit ami pour toujours faire un blocage sur les couleurs en fonction de leurs maisons respective à Poudlard. Enfin lui et Ron, et souvent lorsque les deux étaient réunis dans la même pièce.

-C'était à cause de toi, en fait, commença doucement à expliquer Harry.

-Le bleu n'est pas vraiment ma couleur. J'aime le vert.

-Faux, le bleu est totalement ta couleur. Elle te va parfaitement, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Bon, je sais que tu vas te foutre de ma gueule, mais ça m'a fait penser à tes yeux, tu me manquais alors j'ai peut-être " _un peu_ " dévalisé le rayon, satisfait?

Draco dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas totalement fondre devant l'air à la fois gêné et bougon du brun. Harry avait toujours le chic pour lui faire des déclarations noyées dans des petites phrases anodines du quotidien.

-Bon, par quoi commence-t-on ? demanda Draco pour reprendre contenance.

Harry lui fit un sourire si grand qu'il en était inquiétant.

-Les guirlandes! annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il leur fallut un quart d'heure pour faire le tri dans tout ce que le brun avait acheté. Draco avait posé son veto sur un certain nombre de choses et dans un esprit de compromis, Harry avait consentit à écarter quelque petits trucs un peu trop excentrique. Ils mirent donc une dizaine de guirlandes bleu et argent enroulées de manière " _à peu près_ " harmonieuses autour du sapin. Harry ne put cependant résister et en attrapa une qu'il noua joyeusement autour du cou de Draco. Le blond le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais devant l'air enfantin de Harry, il grogna mais ne dit rien. Il n'enleva pas non plus le truc affreux dont Harry l'avait affublé et qui le grattait terriblement. A la place, il jeta son dévolu sur le déballage des boules de Noël. Avec un peu de bonne foi, il devait admettre qu'elles étaient très jolies. Ils passèrent leur temps à accrocher et décrocher des boules pour les déplacer car Draco trouvait qu'il y avait trop de bleu à un endroit ou trop d'argent. Harry riait beaucoup et Draco laissait échapper quelques éclats de rire de temps à autre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Deux heures qu'ils avaient commencé et il ne leur restait enfin plus qu'une chose à ajouter, d'après Harry. Draco le regarda sortir d'une boîte une énorme étoile qui semblait briller de façon magique. Le brun la fit léviter et la fixa sur le haut du sapin.

Ils avaient enfin terminé et Draco s'assit, toujours en grimaçant, sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine.

-J'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de ma dose Harry, pleurnicha presque Draco.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu peux rester aussi mince en avalant tout ça, lui dit Harry en lui préparant sa boisson.

-Je suis avec quelqu'un qui veille à me faire faire du sport, répondit Draco du tac-au-tac.

Harry ne dit rien mais sourit. Une fois sa préparation finit, il tendit à Draco son deuxième _Sweet creamy coffee_ de la journée et, ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers le salon. Harry regarda le sapin terminé avec un regard brillant et légèrement humide tant il était ému.

-Il est tellement beau, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Bien sûr qu'il est beau! C'est notre arbre de Noël! Il ne pouvait qu'être magnifique, se pâma Draco, fière de leur œuvre.

" _Notre arbre"_

Harry le prit par la taille et l'entraîna dans un baiser intense, passionné, vertigineux. Quand il cessa, Draco eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

-Harry? Qu'est-ce que…

-Attends-moi là, dit le brun en partant dans le couloir.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit quelque chose à Draco qui s'était installé devant la baie vitrée pour déguster sa boisson.

-Harry? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco perplexe.

-La clé d'ici. On passe une grande partie de notre temps ensemble. Tu as des affaires à toi dans toute la maison et on vient de décorer " _notre_ " arbre de Noël ensemble. Je voudrais que tu viennes habiter ici, avec moi, finit Harry dans un presque murmure.

Draco ne dit rien mais prit la clé avant d'embrasser Harry, lui faisant partager le goût de sa boisson sucrée.

Il buvait le meilleur " _Sweet creamy coffee_ " du monde, Harry venait de lui demander de venir vivre avec lui et dehors, la neige s'était enfin mise à tomber.

Tout était parfait.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Voilà la demande exacte de Camille :

"Je veux de la neige et un sapin !Un sapin décoré en bleu et argent !"  
Je vais faire mon Cyril Lignac, mais je pense que les fondamentaux sont respectés ;)

Joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
